lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
LCDW Presents: The Tale of The Lost Girl: A True Story
'A True Story, One Girl, One Hope, One Heart.' Once there was a rich girl called Helena. She had a rich family. They had red velvet curtains, and lots of gold. They loved Helena to bits. One day, they told her, that her one wish had come true, to meet MILES MUSICNOTES, TORI SING ROCKS, AND MELODY JINGLETUNES! They were all in a group many years ago, until they split up. Now it was their Big Reunion Performance. You was going to see them live in concert after going backstage to meet them. She could not wait. After a month, 2 days, seven hours, 10 minutes 48 seconds, the glorious time to see her idols had arrived. She got to meet them. They sung to her and they gave her their autographs. Then they went out on to the concert field to dance whilst they were singing. It was packed. They had so much fun. Until half way through Helena needed the toilet. She forgot to ask her parents, but they didnt notice she had gone anyway because they were too busy dancing. She ran off. When she came out of the toilets a man grabbed her and ran away. He took her to his house, beat her up, threw her down the stairs, then threw her in a sack that he padlocked then ate the key. He drove to the cliff side and threw of the edge and she splashed into the sea. It was freezing and the sack was slowly filling up with water through the tiny holes, and starving her for air. She thought she was going to die. She then it a clobber of stones when the sack was nearly full with water. Then, she had an idea! She felt for some stones and grabbed one that felt sharp, she cut the sack open and she had to scramble out before it was too late. It was a race against time. She all got out except her waist wouldnt fit... She had to kick her legs really hard to get to the surface as that was her only hope. It took ages, and she was half dead. She then finally reached the surface. She gasped air until her breath came back. CLONK. A stone hit her head and she was knocked out. A wooden plank she had sat on was taken away from the tide, and when she woke up, she was stone cold, still with the sack around her waist. She finally managed to rip of the sack in case the panel tipped and she fell in the sea.After a couple of days she was starving. All she had to drink was sea water which was keeping her alive. When she woke up one morning she found out that she had landed on a beach on an Island. She saw tons of strange people, they weren't pirates, but like them. They said they would take her home on one condition. She scrubbed the the whole boats decks 3 times a day until they reached back to America. She was scared they would hang her, but it was her only hope. She did her duties, until then hooray! She reached America! But that was not the end. She had landed all the way in Chile. She then had to walk, and find any other way to find her parents. She had to steal to survive, but one day she found a $50 note on the floor, which lasted her for 2 months. She saw in the newspapers missing signs about her, but no one seemed to recognize her. After 1 year of walking, puffing, and stealing, that moment of happiness arrived. Her parents saw her, and they started to cry, like everyone did in the mall. She went home and lived as normal, but when she woke in the morning, her parents were both dead. She had no hope. She ran away, as far as she can, and no one can see her. She was so upset. She ran the the rockiest bottomed cliff edge and jumped off, and killed herself. Her body was recovered ten years later. Her grandparents had been left to sort out the funeral. That's the story of Helena, but she had a sister. Her sister lived, and she had quite a good life, but it was still really sad... She is now pop star, and is quite rich, so hopefully her children will not take after Helena. The End. Dolls coming soon! Category:Stories Category:Lalaloopsyme